Confined Feelings
by Mayan
Summary: For sometime now, Serenity has had feelings for the teenage billionaire and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, but has not told a soul of those feelings. And now she has become daring enough to confront him about her confined feelings. Silentshipping


So, It's Mayan here attempting a Yu-Gi-Oh story. This is some sort of one-sided Silentshipping that has been begging me to write it. I guess it is kind of obvious who is trying to have a relationship. I know that Serenity seems kind of OOC and is probably someone who probably would not obsess over someone.

(Read Summary for Summary)

There will probably like maybe one or two chapter more chapters, more than likely only one more.

Now remember, reviews are appreciated, but don't feel obligated to make me happy. Oh and feel free to give almost flames- You know those reviews that aren't exactly flames but just **highly, ****highly,** constructive criticism.

Anyway, onto to the story.

**Title: Confined Feelings(Subject to change)**

**Genre: Romance?/General**

**Pairings: One-sided Silentshipping.(SetoSerenity)**

**Summary:For sometime now, Serenity has had feelings for the billionaire CEO Seto Kaiba, but has not mentioned to anyone of those feeling. And now she has become daring enough to confront him about her confined feelings.**

**(Oh, and if you do want them to end up together, than drop me a review. As I am thinking of changing the direction of where this story is going)**

* * *

Her feelings had been growing on her for awhile. What started as a short turn of the head had driven her mad. Every moment of her life she thought of him.

Her blond friend had caught her day-dreaming. Mai had asked her why she was staring at the ceiling and at the spur of the moment, she had told her that the white color of it was captivating. Mai had just said whatever and muttered something under her breath and walked off.

Why did the brown-haired CEO have to plague her mind?

Serenity sighed as she looked in the mirror. It had been four years since she had last been to Domino. She and her friend Mai had moved to New York City. They were searching for something, but didn't really know what.

They thought they could find themselves in the city that never sleeps. Mai had ended up being a successful duelists and had made her way up to the top and had been named number one in America. Serenity herself had become Co-Owners of a Floral Shop with a kind old Japanese lady in New York. The name of Floral Shop was Shizuka Kawaii's Flowers.

Her love for Seto had started as a faint crush and advanced to something more. Kaiba had been in New York for kind of banquet and Serenity had worked at the Restaurant hosting the event. She had needed some extra cash and saw the add in the paper. Serenity had served Seto his food and he had recognized her as Joey Wheeler's little sister.

Serenity had noticed his demeanor was different, as he was not arrogant when he spoke to her.

She had just recently gotten an idea to go visit her brother in Domino, well that was what she had told Mai. Serenity planned to visit Kaiba and confront him about her feelings for him.

All her clothes were packed and her plane left at 5pm. She studied herself in the mirror, her reflection the same as it was four years before when she had last visited Domino.

Well, everything was the same except for some minor changes that she had undergone. Gaining curves in places where they weren't before. Every time she walked down the sidewalk of New York, many heads were turned in her way.

Although she had gained curves, she had mostly changed internally. Serenity wasn't the young tag along girl she was before. Though she still cared about everyone and was still kind, she was not dependent on anyone. Living with Mai had rubbed off on her. Now, Serenity was a strong and independent woman who did not take anyone's shit.

She tore her gaze from the mirror and finished her packing for the trip. Closing the suitcase, she grabbed the handle and walked out the door and to the airport. This was going to be one interesting trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will be in Domino in about three hours." Came the voice of the flight attendant over the intercom. Serenity looked out over the Pacific Ocean. She looked down at her watch, 5:30am, it read. And again, she looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, the clouds from a recent storm still hung in the sky. The rising star plastered colors of red, orange, and pink onto the clouds. The way the colors mixed together gave her an idea for a new bouquet for the flower shop- Sunrise.

Serenity wished she had a camera so she could remember the picture forever. _Oh _Well, she thought. Just another item she had forgot to pack.

Serenity noticed the named Seto on one of the magazines in the pocket of the seat in front of her. She reached and grabbed it, wanting to know more about it.

She read the cover of the magazine-'Seto Kaiba Does it Again,' it read. She looked for the name of the magazine- _People of Business_. She then opened the magazine to the article about her favorite CEO.

And she began to read-

_Seto Kaiba, the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corporation has done it again. He has revolutionized the game of Duel Monsters._

She continued to read the rest of the article as it went on about his new invention. The man just never stopped with his inventions. His obsession to be number one always pulls through for him-except for being the number one duelists in the world. That number one title had gone to Yugi Mutou.

Serenity smiled, that was what she loved about Seto. His drive to be number one inspired her to be the best she could. She put the magazine back and pulled out a book from her carry-on bag. She began to read until the flight was over.

"We will begin our decent fairly shortly. I would like to ask all passengers to return there trays to the up position as well as their seats. Please throw away any trash and turn all electronics off. Have a great stay in Domino and thank you for choosing our airline, Air Japan." The flight attendant's voice came to an end and Serenity did the necessary things.

Three hours went by fairly quickly as she read. Serenity looked out the window at Domino City. She spotted the Kaiba Corporation building and was filled with confidence. She would confess her feelings to the CEO and then she could finally get over the feelings that have been plaguing her for the last four years of her life.

_I wonder if he will feel the same way?_

_XXX_

Joey watched as the plane his sister was on pulled into the terminal. He waited anxiously for her to off. After what felt like forever he saw his ninteen year-old sister come walking out of the plane.

He grinnned and ran over to her. "Hey Serenity! Over here!" He shouted over the crowd and raised both hands up over his head.

Serenity looked up and smiled, "Joey!" Said blond ran over to Serenity and engulfed his younger sister in a big hug.

"Welcome back to Domino, Serenity!" He released her from the strangling embrace.

"Thanks." She smiled, unbeknown to her brother, Serenity had other plans besides catching up with old friends. These plans revolved around a certain Kaiba.

Serenity collected her luggage at the baggage claim and the Wheeler Sibling left the airport. On the car ride to Joey's apartment, Serenity had her mind centered on Kaiba.

XXXX

"Achoo." The teenage billion sneezed. For some reason he got this feeling of something thinking about him.

"Brother, you're not getting sick are you?" Mokuba, the youngest Kaiba, asked Seto. He was concerned for the wellbeing of his brother.

"No Mokuba I'm not getting sick, my health last time I checked is in good shape. Though, it seems the dust in this place is getting to me."


End file.
